Examon
Examon is a Holy Knight Digimon. One of the "Royal Knights", it possesses an extraordinary data size, so traditional digital tools were unable to completely render it, and its existence was discovered because it finally became possible to render it with the use of state-of-the-art digital tools. Though it belongs to the Royal Knights, it is simultaneously a being which stands at the top of all Dragon Digimon, and holds the alias of "Dragon Emperor". It possesses the gigantic, sentient wings "Caledfwlch" and the gigantic lance "Ambrosius". The Caledfwlch is a unique set of wings composed entirely of Chrome Digizoid, and at its own will, it can at times change into wings for flight, or into a shield which defends Examon. The gigantic lance "Ambrosius" is loaded with special shells stocked with viruses which possess various effects, so Examon's attacks are quite diverse. He is used by IFIE. . Background Examon is one of the Royal Knights, a group of digimon responsible for serving the god of the Digital World, Yggdrasil (also known as King Drasil in some installments). He, like the rest of the knights, underwent vigorous training to join their ranks, and in the process, proved himself worthy of not only worthy of their ranks, but worthy of the title 'Dragon Emperor'. He acts as essentially the god of all dragon digimon. History Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth During the events of Cyber Sleuth, Examon is one of the Royal Knights allied with Leopardmon to destroy mankind, acting as the brute force of the opposing Royal Knights. Crusadermon opened a portal in the sky, letting Examon enter the Real World. There was a problem, however: Examon had become infected by Eaters (Beings that corrupt data, and are themselves corrupted) and was running amok, though Crusadermon didn't seem to mind. Examon later caused untold amounts of damage to Tokyo. When Aiba first fights Examon, Examon retreats and the mission pertaining to him ends in complete failure. Eventually Aiba, with the help of the infected Arata, has a rematch with the behemoth resulting in Examon's defeat. Examon is the only member of the Royal Knights who allied with Leopardmon to survive (though most of them are revived in the form of Digi-Eggs). Appearance Examon is a large red draconic digimon, with green eyes, large torn wings, and an extremely long tail. It has multiple horns on its head, the largest being its frontal hort, and its two back horns. It has white scales in the front of its body, going from its chest, to its tail. Its hands have three fingers on each hand, and three toes on each foot, and a claw on each on each finger and toe. It wears gold ornaments on its claws, frontal horn, and the spikes on its wings. It wields the "Ambrosius", a gigantic black lance. It has many red gems on its chest, thighs, frontal horn, back horns, and the top spikes of its wings. He can compress his Data to appear smaller than his true size. He is the largest Royal Knight. Personality Examon is the brute force of the Royal Knights' forces, and though while he acts like a ferocious beast in the heat of battle, he can easily form and follow strategies with incredible tact. He, like the rest of the Royal Knights, has a heroic disposition, and a strong sense of justice. Even still, he is susceptible to fits of blind rage, and in these rages, he becomes a very dangerous force until he calms down. He still possesses some traits from his days as Dracomon, such as his extreme liking for candy and other types of sweets, and meat. He also seems to enjoy various forms of target practice, seemingly finding joy in using his lance, the Ambrosius. Due to being the Dragon Emperor, he holds an air of superiority over all Dragon Digimon, but isn't all that quick to announce his title, even sometimes forgetting it. Abilities * Avalon's Gate: Impales the enemy with Ambrosius and unloads its entire munitions payload in one cataclysmic strike. * Pendragon's Glory: Stages a laser bombardment with Ambrosius from the higher stratosphere. * Dragonic Impact: Takes advantage of the friction-generated heat of rapid atmospheric re-entry and careens into its adversary in a catastrophic dive-bomb. * '''G Shurunen III: '''An extremely more powerful version of the G Shurunen II skill he had as a Coredramon. It is a large beam fired from the back of his throat. * '''Ambrosial Demise: '''He attacks the opponent with the Ambrosius. * '''Shield: '''His wings can fold over himself and form a near impenetrable shield. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dragons Category:Neutral Good Category:Digimon Category:Heroes Category:Characters (IForgotIExistedERHURHURHUR)